Integrated Circuits (ICs) are used in numerous applications, such as cellular phones, wristwatch cameras, and hand-held organizers, and others. As the commercial markets and consumer demands for smaller Integrated Circuits grow, IC size requirement trends continue towards a small form factor and lowered power consumption.
For the design of digital circuits on the scale of VLSI (very large scale integration) technology and beyond, designers often employ computer aided techniques. Standard languages such as Hardware Description Languages (HDLs) have been developed to describe digital circuits to aide in the design and simulation of complex digital circuits. Several hardware description languages, such as VHDL and Verilog, have evolved as industry standards. VHDL and Verilog are general purpose hardware description languages that allow definition of a hardware model at the gate level, the register transfer level (RTL) or the behavioral level using abstract data types. As device technology continues to advance, various product design tools have been developed to adapt HDLs for use with newer devices and design styles.
In designing an integrated circuit with an HDL code, the code is first written and then compiled by an HDL compiler. The HDL source code describes at some level the circuit elements, and the compiler produces an RTL netlist from this compilation. The RTL netlist is typically a technology independent netlist in that it is independent of the technology/architecture of a specific vendor's integrated circuit, such as field programmable gate arrays (FPGA) or an application-specific integrated circuit (ASIC). The RTL netlist corresponds to a schematic representation of circuit elements (as opposed to a behavioral representation). A mapping operation is then performed to convert from the technology independent RTL netlist to a technology specific netlist which can be used to create circuits in the vendor's technology/architecture. It is well known that FPGA vendors utilize different technology/architecture to implement logic circuits within their integrated circuits. Thus, the technology independent RTL netlist is mapped to create a netlist which is specific to a particular vendor's technology/architecture.
One operation, which is often desirable in this process, is to plan the layout of a particular integrated circuit and to control timing problems and to manage interconnections between regions of an integrated circuit. This is sometimes referred to as “floor planning.” A typical floor planning operation divides the circuit area of an integrated circuit into regions, sometimes called “blocks,” and then assigns logic to reside in a block. These regions may be rectangular or non-rectangular. This operation has two effects: the estimation error for the location of the logic is reduced from the size of the integrated circuit to the size of the block (which tends to reduce errors in timing estimates), and the placement and the routing typically runs faster because as it has been reduced from one very large problem into a series of simpler problems.
As the IC size shrinks, semiconductor manufacturers are forced to design circuits at a much smaller level than in the past. Previously, as the industry moved from Very Large Scale Integration (VLSI) to Ultra Large Scale Integration (ULSI), the relative capacitive and inductive coupling of the circuit itself was not realized to be as critical of an issue.
However, when the semiconductor industry designs and implements circuitry based on the sub-micron level technology and beyond, where spacing between circuitry lines is less than 10-6 microns, the capacitive and inductive coupling of the signal lines within the circuitry itself is realized to be a critical problem for designers. As circuit size becomes smaller and the lengths of signal lines become longer relative to the width of the lines, the problem of coupling and/or cross talk between signal lines and ground or power lines becomes more evident. Furthermore, as the signal line to ground (and/or other signal lines) coupling becomes stronger, the signal to noise ratio for a given signal decreases proportionally. This particular issue of capacitive and inductive coupling in signals is becoming increasingly difficult as the industry advances and moves towards reduction in circuit device size (for example, from 0.25 micron technology to 0.18 micron, 0.15 micron, 0.13 micron and beyond).
One approach to increase the signal to noise ratio (e.g., with respect to the noise caused by capacitive and inductive coupling from adjacent signal lines) is to strengthen the signal drive level. By increasing the signal strength, the signal to noise ratio for the signal is improved. Unfortunately, to increase the signal strength, the device must also be supplied with higher power, which is inconsistent with the requirement of reducing power consumption in ICs for heat issues, portability issues and environmental issues. In addition to the higher power consumption, increasing the signal strength does not eliminate signal coupling. The signal of increased strength may cause increased noise in the adjacent signal lines through capacitive and inductive coupling.
Another approach is to reduce the effective (R-L-C) impedance of the signal lines by increasing the spacing between signal lines, which is usually combined with the approach of strengthen the signal drive level, to reduce coupling and to improve signal to noise ratio. In general, when the spacing between the signal lines is increased by three-fold, the coupling effect is reduced by fifty percent. However, increasing the spacing is inconsistent with the requirement for circuit compactness.
Another approach is to insert buffers/repeaters to keep the wires short, reducing resistance and coupling capacitance. This approach works for a moderate number of signals, where an excessive number of buffers/repeaters are not required. Another approach is to shield the signal lines by using either a supply voltage (e.g., VDD) or ground. The shielding line (ground) is wide enough to have low impedance so that the shielding line itself does not transfer the noise to other signal lines. FIG. 2 shows a top view of shielding lines and signal lines. A signal line (e.g., line 201 or 205) is routed along with a shielding line (e.g., line 203 or 207), which is connected to a supplied voltage or ground to shield the noise from a neighbor signal line. For sub-micron technologies, the lengths of these signal lines and shielding lines can be relatively long with respect to their width. When the path is long, the shielding wires become resistive; and, coupling can take place across the shielding wires to the next neighbor, which tends to reduce the signal to noise ratio or increase cross talk within the circuit on a given substrate.
The above approaches have a lower area and performance cost, but require expensive analyses, which are often questionable, to show that the signal integrity of the wires in the IC is preserved.